Blind Love
by elfmybeloved
Summary: Love surpasses all obstacles...even the one's that can't be seen...
1. Default Chapter

AH...attempt on making a decent fic...let's hope this one will prove to be more successful...   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of J.K Rowling's stories and books. So don't sue me! I praise her for her creativity that let me open my imaginations to write this.   
  
~So the story begins~   
  
Deep somewhere in the shadows of a great dark mansion a sickly voice whispered...   
  
"Pour more! Let the ghastly thing deserve what she has done to our world...You don't deserve to live...you filthy wretch!"   
  
A girl with red robes was crying with pain as some yellow liquid began dripping down on her eyes..."Please stop! Stop...my eyes! They're burning!!!"   
  
"You will never live with your sight again I'm afraid...this is how it should have been...you dirty little mudblood..."   
  
Then a knock came at the door...and a rustle of someone's feet padding on the ground was heard.   
  
"Wormtail you idiot! I thought you put a silencing charm on this place…quick! Leave the wretch and help me get out of here!"   
  
With that the short ruddy man held his lord in his hands and with a poof of smoke they disappeared...   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
"What do you see now?" The doctor inquired.   
  
"I see some light coming from the left! I know I see it!" The girl with dark brown curls yelled.   
  
The doctor frowned because his flashlight had been directed towards the right "Good, thank you that will be all..."   
  
"Hermoine, please step out to the hallway so I may have a little talk with your parents" he said.   
  
"Yes, Doctor...I know I can regain my sight...I can feel it in my mind...doctor...I'm soo happy that you let me come to your office one more time...I'm sure this exam will prove that I will be able to see!" She smiled as she fingered her eyes affectionately.   
  
The doctor gave a weak smile, knowing that she will probably never have her sight again...he put a gentle hand on Hermoine's shoulder. "Darling, Sight is not a precious thing, your mind and your heart is..." With that he slowly walked towards the door and shut it softly.   
  
She did not understand what he meant by this. Her sight was more than precious. Her career was just about to be unleashed...she was going back to Hogwarts for her last year and she already had planned out her whole life! She would first train to be an auror and fight for the rights of muggles and mixed bloods and show society that they were all alike. How could she fight off evil warlocks when she couldn't even see where she was going? She could not picture herself to be some bloody blind person that walked around in dark sunglasses and prodded a cane at everything.   
  
Hermoine tried to stand out of her chair. Holding on to both arms she boosted herself up to her feet and began waving her arms slowly to find something familiar to touch. She found a wall and slowly slid her body against the wall while moving her left arm to prod for the door. Finally finding it she found the handle and went outside. Out in the hallway she could hear bits of the conversation that her doctor was having with her parents. She couldn't hear that well so she slid a little closer and heard what they were talking about...   
  
"Mrs. Granger, I am sorry to tell you that your daughter may never recover her sight again. Voldemort has poured abscondo on your daughter's eyes. This potion is highly venomous and it was lucky that your daughter even lived. I'm sorry but you cannot keep telling yourselves that your daughter is going to see again! Instead of coming to my office constantly to get her eyes examined...please teach her to learn to live a life with her eyes...this is the only help I can give you..." with that he sighed and rubbed his temples...   
  
Mrs. Granger's face looked like she was on the brink to tears. She grabbed her husband's shoulders and began crying...Hermoine still leaning close to the wall whimpered a little as a small tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the cold hospital floor. She had doubted it every time she went to the doctor's office, but she always held a strain of hope...just maybe her doctor would tell her otherwise... 


	2. Life's beauty without sight

lol...ah I don't know... I don't know if I will continue writing this but...for that ONE reviewer I will...:P!   
  
Chapter 2:   
  
Later that day Hermoine had a big lecture from her parents that she should stop crying over the loss of her eyesight and begin anew by learning how to deal with it. The beginning of a new term of school was only one month away and she had to learn how to read, write, and cast spells without her eyes. Hermoine groaned at all the work that was ahead of her. She wanted to write to Harry and Ron all about her eyesight and write her heart out about how angry and horrible she was feeling. She felt a new sense of helplessness...always being Hermoine Granger she was always top student, a bit cocky, and always talkative...weakness was never in her vocabulary.   
  
4 weeks later....lol........~~~~~~~~~   
  
Throughout her short period of time she had practiced extremely hard on pointing her wand in the correct way and at the correct people (after putting crookshank's tail on fire a ...few times). She also learned how to charm books to translate them into brail. After many tireless days of studying brail and reading "The ways of life with 4 senses left". Although sometimes clumsy when walking in a cluttered room she had managed to return to her regular Hermoine self.   
  
She had finally reached platform 9 3/4 her father guided her near to the seemingly solid wall. After slowly feeling her way forward her father gave her a small signal and she gave a quick yelp and disappeared into the wall and found herself feeling a velvety carpet floor on the soles of her shoes and the holler of a train whistle. Gratified that she made it on the train in one piece she smiled and felt around for a compartment door. As she was still trying to find the handle to a compartment door she heard some one holler "Hermoine!!!" and after about 2 seconds 4 great arms seem to pile around her and squeeze her tight.   
  
"Hermoine!!!!!...TURN AROUND FOR HEAVENS SAKES!...at least you could do that!!! You haven't sent any owls to us for the past month!!!" Ron shouted.   
  
Hermoine realizing who it was quickly returned their massive hug..."Oh Merlin! I didn't know it was you!!! Oh I've missed you two soo much!" With that she gave another rib breaking hug and sighed in happiness..   
  
Ron a bit confused that she *didn't know who he was* looked at her face... Instead of her eyes focusing on him they wandered around the walls of the train.   
  
"Hermoine?...are you alright? You didn't even recognize your ol Ron and Harry?!"   
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...I am...just...urgh...lets go find a compartment and I'll tell you..." she winced as she said this...she was too embarrassed to tell them that she was blind in public. Trying to find Ron's shoulder she grabbed onto his arm slightly as they came to a compartment and slid in.   
  
"So...what's been going on lately?" Ron asked in a low voice.   
  
"Well...if you haven't noticed I'm blind..." She said and quickly ducked her head between her knees.... As if that would ease her embarrassment and sadness...   
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other with their mouths gaped...for a few seconds they had this expression of total shock. But they soon realized that they needed to comfort their sobbing friend. Both of them sat next to either side of her and hugged her again. Not knowing what to say to comfort her they just held on to her to show that they-were-never-ever-going-leave-her-side. Hermoine feeling their warmth and their total friendship to her smiled and put her arms around them and gave them a little squeeze. The Golden Trio never broke up she thought to herself. A little while later she began to loosen up and told them the awful night of when Lord Voldemort had poured abscondo on her eyes. They gaped with terror...shivering as she told the details of the mishap. She fell silent again and Ron and Harry had to cheer her up to let her start talking again. Something had changed other than her eyes, her personality mainly, there was a sense of hopelessness in her; and they knew that she needed their thorough support to make it through this year.   
  
As they began talking about their compartment door suddenly opened and the infamous Draco Malfoy was their leaning his body against the side while Crabbe and Goyle were next to him giving a little snigger.   
  
"So Potter and his little gang of friends have once again come back to Hogwarts..." He smirked a bit and scanned the little compartment with his steel gray eyes. His eyes landed on Hermoine. He noticed that she wasn't staring at him but at Goyle. He looked at Goyle and couldn't find anything that she would find interesting...'That's odd...' he thought to himself as he scanned her blank eyes.   
  
"Granger, do you find Goyle to your fancy? Not content with Crackpot and Weasel?" He sneered..   
  
By then Granger realized who had come into their compartment. Her facial expression did not change from last year however. She scrunched up her nose and tried to glare at him...wherever he was...Harry had already reacted to this comment and growled..   
  
"Shut up Malfoy if you still want yourself to leave this compartment in one piece"   
  
"I wasn't aiming the question at you was I Potter? I was asking our little mudblood sitting over there." He replied coldly again.   
  
"What the hells wrong with your eyes Granger! I find it unimaginable that you would find Goyle attractive." He said again after noticing that she was staring even harder at Goyle.   
  
Hermoine opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed because she didn't know how she could risk how he would take if she told him she was blind. Ron jumped in to defend Hermoine.   
  
"It's not of your bloody business so leave us alone and go to wherever you Slytherin lot go to." He glared getting his wand out.   
  
"Why would I risk my own social status with you lot? I've only come to get Granger because she's been assigned as this years Head Girl...pity really having our school run by a mudblood...but what can you do, that old madman Dumbledore thinks she's a genius of sorts."   
  
Hermoine stared in astonishment...'Me Head Girl? And...Malfoy Head Boy?' Her parents had informed Dumbledore that she was blind...how could she still handle the responsibility of Head Girl? Confused she just sat there with her mouth gaping open...   
  
Malfoy snickered and said "Granger, I understand that your completely astonished that a dolt like you would get this position but Professor McGonagall is waiting for you and me, so hurry up."   
  
With the help of Harry and Ron she got up and followed Draco Malfoy. He saw her slowly feeling against the wall to walk towards him and then it hit him. He knew why she was acting so weird in the compartment. 'She's Blind' he thought to himself. He saw her stumbling around for the compartment door and thought how Un-Hermoine she acting...The usual Hermoine would never stumble or fall...but always walked in quick paces with her nose in the air. For a half-second Draco felt a tinge of guilt of how he treated her...but then he realized blind or not she was still a damn mudblood and he would not be putting any pity on her. Draco held her wrist and dragged her outside.   
  
"Ouch!!!" Hermoine yelped as she felt Draco's hand tighten around her wrist.   
  
"Draco, You better not do anything to Hermoine or your going to pay!" Ron said in a growl.   
  
"I wouldn't touch this filthy thing, but since she doesn't know how to walk..." With that he pulled Hermoine out of the compartment and started walking in a quick pace up the train.   
  
Hermoine not knowing where she was going try to free herself from Malfoy's grasp   
  
"Let GO OF ME! I know how to walk by myself! Just because IM BLI-.…I mean I can walk let go of me Malfoy"...   
  
Draco smirked a little and stared into her blank eyes.... Although her eyes couldn't focus and she wasn't staring at him...or at anything...he still thought they were beautiful. Yes...true he didn't think she was very attractive, but everyone had a particularly nice feature and Hermoine's was her eyes. Those deep amber orbs with dark eyelashes surrounding them...he found he could now take more advantage of her since she had no profound way to tell of what he was doing to her....   
  
"Malfoy! Why have we stopped...aren't you going to drag me to Professor McGonagall room?" She said in an exasperated tone.   
  
Without replying he again began the process of dragging her to the main compartment. Finally finished dragging the extremely stubborn Granger he let out a sigh and opened the office compartment.   
  
"Hi Professor McGonagall. I've finally managed to bring Ms. Granger up here to tell her the news."   
  
"Thank you Malfoy, Hermoine please take a seat right over there.." She gently took Hermoine's hand and gestured it to the left.   
  
Stumbling a little Hermoine managed to take a seat opposite from Professor McGonagall.   
  
"As you already know you and Malfoy have been chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy. You have been chosen for your superb OWL and NEWT scores and by the recommendations of most your professors."   
  
Hermoine nodded in understanding.   
  
"You two will be sharing the same common room, and obviously different bedrooms. You two will eat lunch together and Malfoy will be assisting you Hermoine when you will be needing it."   
  
Hermoine knew exactly what Professor McGonagall was talking about. She must be *assisted* by Draco Malfoy...'His definition of assisting is throwing me in a bloody pit' she thought. She hated feeling needy and she gave a frown when she heard the word *assisting*. Draco on the side gave a little smirk. She was now totally under him...she would never have the upper hand now that she was in this state.   
  
Professor finished her McGonagall finished her lecture when someone in the hallway shouted that they were one hour away from Hogwarts. She dismissed them and told them to change into their new Head Boy and Girl cloaks and begin getting their luggage.   
  
~~~~In the common room~~~~   
  
"So Granger, how is life without not knowing where the bloody hell your going" Draco drawled as he looked into the crackling fire.   
  
Red in the face "Its not of your business." She walked around and tried to find something with substance to hold on to.   
  
"Be careful there mudblood, you almost knocked over that vase," He said as he glanced at Hermoine.   
  
Hermoine caught the vase in her hand and tried slowly putting it back. She hated feeling so vulnerable and clumsy. She was tired and still didn't know where her bedroom was. She had to do something, but she doubted Draco would help. Sensing her dilemma Draco gave a small smirk and tried to resist mocking her of her predicament.   
  
"Ma-lfoy...Urm..." sniffing and coughing a bit she looked away.   
  
"Yes?" He replied slowly.   
  
"I might need a bit of help, not allot mind you. Just point me to where my bedroom is located."   
  
Draco moved closer to her slowly and quietly so she couldn't hear him. Only a few feet away he sneered at the way she was holding onto the table next to her for dear life. She was beautiful and the vulnerability of her made her even more beautiful. Those dazzling eyes, amber brown orbs that shimmered in moonlight that was pouring into the common room. Her bangs dropped messy around her milky white forehead. Her hair was tied back but with strands of hair falling over her shoulders. He moved a little closer and Hermoine realizing how close he was she pulled away and fell. Draco quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him.   
  
"Wouldn't want my little mudblood to fall, wouldn't want to clean your dirty blood off the floor." He sneered as his nose ran across her neck. She smelled wonderful, like a rose.   
  
She shivered feeling his breath against her skin. She could feel his body pressing against her and could feel his hair dangling over her face. 'Lost the gel heh Draco?' she thought to herself. His body felt firm and strong as her body pressed up against his for a few seconds. Although Hermoine couldn't see Draco had turned into a very handsome young man. He had lost the gelled hair and the immature sneer. His eyes were gray with specks of blue and his lips were thin and soft. 'Such a romantic setting but with such wrong people' Draco thought to himself. He let go of his firm grip and began leading her to her bedroom.   
  
"Are you sure this is my bedroom Malfoy? Are you sure your not taking me to some pit filled with leeches?" Hermoine inquired as she quirked up her eyebrow.   
  
"Now, why in Merlin would you think that?" He said sarcastically. 


	3. Regular day back at school

A week had passed. Hermione was able to accomplish most of her tasks and know her way around the school without any major mishaps. Peeves posed slight problems but she found a nice incantation that made him oddly think that she was the bloody baron. The only negative was Malfoy's presence. He had done no harm to her except be there. She felt uneasy when he was around and would try to stay as far away from him as possible.   
  
"Ron pass me the Daily Prophet pronto…heard some rumors about some mad man hiding in the Alps."   
  
Ron tossed her the papers and after she did a little spell she slowly began reading the headline with her fingers.   
  
"Some weird hairy man was found living in a small nook by the side of a mountain…. Oh bloody hell I thought it was worth reading" she muttered to herself.   
  
"You never know! Maybe that's a death eater who accidentally Polly juiced himself with big foot" Ron said as he tried to finish off his toast.   
  
"I'm sorry to say, but Rita Skeeters was much better than any of these rubbish reporters…I mean last week it was an interview with what was it again? A cow? It doesn't matter if it had an IQ of a monkey…. I mean that's hardly better than yours Ron." She said as she was lazily picked a few crumbs from her blouse.   
  
Harry chuckled while Ron tried to think of a better come back…not finding one he decided to correct her thoughts that he did not have an IQ slightly higher than a chipmunk.   
  
"For your information Ms. Never-has-anything-nice -to-say…I have been studying over the summer, and my newt scores…will show to prove it"   
  
" Ah trying to succeed the astonishing 3 owls you got in the 5th year heh?" Harry added in.   
  
"I don't bloody care anymore, I mean I have to be good at something…other than being the sexy beast that I am" Ron said while he rebuffed his nails on his cloak and winked at Lavender. He slowly retracted his wink as he saw the middle finger come up from Lavender as she idly ate her pancakes.   
  
Hermione giggled and tried to swallow the sausage that seemed to have been lodged down her throat from laughing.   
  
"Well lets stop talking about my horribly handsome looks, we have transfiguration next" Ron said as he grabbed another piece of toast.   
  
"Your right my extremely handsome friend" and with that she was lifted from her seat and the three headed off to their next class.   
  
~~~IN CLASS~~~   
  
"Double with Slytherin…" Hermoine groaned as she ran her hand over her schedule.   
  
"Oh we meet again?" Draco said as he swished passed her.   
  
"Ah…don't give me that crap Malfoy or me punching you in the face will come up in the daily prophet" Hermione said as her two friends walked towards her.   
  
As Harry and Ron were about to say something Professor McGonagall came into the room "Hello, I'm glad to be seeing you for the second time"   
  
"Today we will be learning how to turn magical things into regular muggle items. Knowing that many of us magical citizens live in the same area as non-magical people we must keep an eye out. If a muggle found an owl sitting on the lawn of their house…how would they react to it? To avoid the troubles of this I will teach you today to transform magical things into household items temporarily."   
  
"Now form groups of two and I will direct you on how to perform the spells. Draco and Hermione will be the example pair and you will all follow what they do."   
  
Hermione groaned and put her head down on her desk. She stood up and came to the head of the class. She could sense Draco right by her by smelling his musky cologne 'Put a bit too much' she thought…and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Now I have an owl in the front of my desk, you two will take turns by saying "Temporus mail box" and lightly flicking your want out towards the owl. If done correctly your subject will turn into a mailbox. Ladies first Hermione."   
  
Grimacing a bit Hermione focused her senses on the owl and yelled out "Temporus mail box!" and the way people in her class was applauding assured herself that the owl had turned itself successfully into a mail box.   
  
"Excellent! Beautiful wand work. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now class that is how the correct spell is cast. I have some wizard items on each of your desks such as an owl, cloak, hat, and some other rather conspicuous items a muggle shouldn't find."   
  
Ron eyed Hermione carefully just in case Draco would turn her into a mailbox.   
  
"I see your little weasel friend isn't to fond of me being Head Boy."   
  
"I don't think anyone's a bit fond of you being Head Boy…" She said as she waited for Malfoy to perform the spell.   
  
" Temporus chair!" The snowy white owl had turned itself into a lawn chair with a pink and blue palm tree pattern on it.   
  
"Your turn Granger, Now what happened to that mutual Slytherin and Gryffindor union?"   
  
"Temporus book!" she said it a little too violently and turned the poor little owl into a feathery dictionary.   
  
"Now now, no need to focus your anger on the owl Granger." Draco smirked. She was soo cute when she was angry . Her brown eyes would flash into a darker color and her nose would scrunch upwards.   
  
Hermione did not reply but instead moved for Draco to perform the charm. After casting the spell several times at the owl, class was finally dismissed.   
  
~~~LUNCH~~~   
  
She sat at her table waiting for Harry and Ron and she sensed someone staring at her. Looking around her head bumped into someone's leg.   
  
"Ouch!" she yelped rubbing her head with her hand.   
  
"Is that you Ron, Merlin stop standing around and sit down!"   
  
Malfoy laughing decided to have a little fun with her.   
  
Trying his best to sound like Ron "Oh sorry Mione, I was just looking around, mind if I sit here?"   
  
"Well you always sit here so why are you asking today?"   
  
"Oh sorry" as Draco scooted closer to her.   
  
"You know Mione, I've always felt we had some connection between you and me…"   
  
Hermione laughed out loud "Ron you've been saying that for the last 4 years and you know what…its getting old."   
  
"No I really mean it…" Draco whispered as he gently ran his finger down her neck.   
  
She shivered and moved a little to the left.   
  
"What's wrong? Ro- I mean I never treated you like this" Draco whispered in her ear.   
  
Hermione realizing this person was not Ron she flashed her head towards him "I don't know what you're playing at, but step away a couple hundred feet or I'll hex your baby making organ off your body in no less than 3 seconds"…she said quietly.   
  
Draco knowing that his lovely mudblood friend was fully inclined to do that whispered "Ta ta my love" and swept away towards his table.   
  
Blushing Hermione tried to keep her face straight so the real Ron and Harry wouldn't think anything was wrong.   
  
"Hey Mione! Sorry we were a bit late, Harry had to give a speech to the team."   
  
"Yup, this years going to be awesome, Got some new chasers and they seem to be flying pretty good."   
  
"Ah…that's good news…but to be quite blunt I don't fancy the flying sport all that much…or any game at that." she mumbled as she realized the cat and mouse game she was playing with Malfoy. 


	4. Am I in love?

Hello! Thank you for the reviews, and to answer your question on Hermione's blindess I have a solution to that. It will come up in the later chapters...I first have to fire up Hermione's and Draco's love situation. Read and find out! And Reviews are always appreciated :)!   
  
He woke up angry again. Nowadays he became cranky and even more irritable than his usual self. The empty feeling of not getting what you want was terrible. Especially when your a Malfoy and getting things you want is a necessity. Giving a big sigh and running his hand through his hair he sat up. He sat there sort of dazed and thought about a certain someone. Rubbing his forehead he thought of Hermione sleeping peacefully in the room next to him. He tried to imagine her sleeping, with her soft hair scattered on her forehead and her breathing softly into her pillow. He smiled at this thought and closed his eyes to reminisce. Again he remembered his state of being Slytherin King and Hermione's supreme nemesis. Becoming angry he broke out of his trance and headed towards the bathroom.   
  
Hermione contrary to Draco's daydream was lumberd on top of her books in the common room snoring with a slight drool seeping out of the side of her mouth. After studying till 3 in the morning Hermione was too tired to walk to her bedroom to sleep. Draco finishing his shower came out to the common room. He saw her sleeping like that and laughed silently. Knowing her schedule he knew that she had afternoon classes that day(In senior year well in my school you get to chose afternoon classes). Picking her up gently and cradling her in his arms he carried her to her bedroom. Sighing deeply Hermione smiled and tucked her head in towards his chest. He carried her to her scarlet colored bed and laid her gently inside the covers. Sunlight was pouring inside the room and a sort of soft aura surrounded the bed. Almost forced Draco leaned down slowly and gently kissed Hermione's lips. Releasing his lips he opened his eyes to find that Hermione had a slight frown on her face. Laughing he left the room to eat some breakfast.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Hermione woke up for a start at about ten and wondered why she was in her bed. She had the most weird dream. She usually had a dream that Orlando Bloom (she was into muggle movies) was an elf prince and she would ride along side him through ministera. But all of a sudden her dream was cut short and Malfoy had slayed Orlando (GOD FORBID...but its a dream :P!) and ran to her and kissed her. It felt so real she thought as she felt her lips with the tips of her fingers. Sighing she inturn began to get ready for class.   
  
She walked along to the hall way and heard Harry and Ron calling her name "Hermione, ready for potions?"   
  
"Hey, yeah I was just about to go there."   
  
"Thank Merlin its not Slytherin...we're with the lovely hufflepuffs."   
  
"ditto" replied Hermione.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Back to the common room...   
  
Draco was already sitting on one of the squishy armchairs in the common room reading a book when Hermione entered the room.   
  
"Hermione?"   
  
"wow...that's a first I thought the word "granger" was inbedded in your tongue"   
  
"No need for your witty sarcasm "granger" " hes sniggered...   
  
"Ahh...soo what do you want to pester me about now?" she inquired.   
  
"Ok...to be serious I'm a bit curious on how you lost your sight, I mean your eyes seem perfectly normal..."   
  
Hermione flinched when she heard that statement.   
  
"I...I...got hit by a car...and uh...my eyes got hurt..." Hermione managed to mutter out.   
  
"You know what? I don't believe a damn word you said...just tell me Granger, what bad is it going to do?" Draco asked...in a slightly pleading voice.   
  
Hermione burst out crying...   
  
"Do you really want to know?! You don't..it was soo horrible..."   
  
"I dont do this much but sit here...and my best quality is not making someone feel better...but its better to tell someone how you feel."   
  
"Well, I feel like crap..ok?! I can't see where the bloody hell I'm going and people...people like you just make life worse...and that memory...that...that bloody memory I can't erase."   
  
she sniffed...Draco stood up and moved gently towards her. He lifted his arm slowly and touched his pale long hands against Hermione's wet cheeks. Wiping her tears he pulled her into a soft embrace with his arms around her waist.   
  
"You see...I met Voldemort this summer...on accident...I was walking to the grocery store when that dirty rat that works for vol-demort kidnapped me and brought me to this old dirty looking mansion...then..."   
  
Hermione whimpered a little again and tried to continue her story...Draco held her tighter and urged her on..   
  
"He...he looked at me...I was soo frightened...and he said that I had been a nuisance...and for that I must pay...then...that dirty rat brought something in a couldren. It was a mucus yellow and he cackled...I can remember it...evil and extremely happy...he...he...poured that stuff over my eyes....my eyes burned...for the longest time...and in the background I could still hear that god awful cackle...laughing...After...I don't remember...I think I passed out..it was too much pain...I woke up in the hospital bed..."   
  
Draco....gave away from the embrace and looked into Hermione's eyes....he saw fear, terror, sadness all rolled into one giant emotion. He had a weird feeling that he was her gaurdian...and that he must protect her from all evils...he knew this potion...abscondo...evil, but there was one more thing that abscondo did to the victim other than removal of eyesight...it was the potion of property also...Hermione was now forever chained to Voldemort...and he now claimed Hermione's body. He knew there was one cure, but it was risky and no one would give that much of a sacrifice.   
  
"Its all ok...just leave everything to me..." he whispered in her ear as he held her against him again...by this time Hermione had fallen asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Hermione had woke up around 10 at night in her bed and felt soft cloth inbetween her fingers...the last thing she remembered was her crying in Draco's arm and suddenly feeling faint.   
  
She walked into the common room when Draco sat up from his desk to stretch. He was studying, waiting for Hermione to wake up...He smiled as he saw his little Gryffindor stumble out of her room.   
  
"Had a good sleep?"   
  
"Crummy...gah...and I still have that transfiguration essay I still have to finish..."   
  
"Ever think of taking a breather now and then? How bout taking nice stroll outside? Lovely weather..."   
  
"I dont know..."   
  
"Come on...I promise I don't bite" Draco smirked.   
  
"And yet your mascot is a snake" Hermione laughed.   
  
"I promise I don't bite....allot" Draco said jokingly.   
  
"Fine but you better give me the origins of the gladreious stone for my report"   
  
"Deal" Draco said as he grabbed hermione around the shoulders and walked her towards the door. Quickly putting the night robe around her and quietly getting his broom they left.   
  
"May I ask why your holding a broom" Hermione asked.   
  
"How perceptive of you...its nothing...just a bit of protection."   
  
"If you are thinking about putting me on that broom...then you are incredibly wrong." Hermione said nervously.   
  
"nothing of the sort..." Draco said silkly.   
  
They walked a little whiles until they were out of the great hall and now in the mass patch of grass just outside the castle.   
  
"The night is warm" Hermione said happily.   
  
"It is...if you could see the stars theyre shining the brightest tonight."   
  
They stood there...feeling the warm breeze brush against their skin...Hermione felt free for the first time...she could see with her hands. Feeling the soft wind seeping through her hands as she spread them apart. She could also smell Draco...his cologne wafting towards her...she breathed in the musky scent and couldn't help but be happy.   
  
"You know..." Hermione said quietly.   
  
"hrmm?...what is it...?" Draco asked.   
  
"Your...a nice person...I...I mean your not that ruthless pureblood that kills people with just one stare that everyone knows you as..."   
  
Draco laughed "My stare of death doesn't seem to work on you anymore."   
  
They talked for a while. Hermione realized that Draco wasn't the bad boy that he had tried to show her all through her 6 years of Hogwarts. She almost felt closer to him than to Ron and Harry.   
  
"Ah...now lets have some real fun..." Draco said.   
  
"What type of fun...if it includes the kind where I am flying...I will not take part in it."   
  
"Thats where you're wrong Granger."   
  
"But you PRO-MIIIIIIISSSEED" As she felt one hand go over her waist and her legs on top of a broom she was being swerved upwards as she felt a lurch in her stomach.   
  
"Remember I'm a slytherin." Draco whispered in her ear.   
  
He flew with amazing grace...gently flying letting the wind rush against them. Hermione, after getting used to the shock felt complete joy. The wonderful feeling of her hair fluttering on her back and Draco's strong arms keeping her in place. She felt safe in his arms.   
  
"So..how do you feel?" Draco whispered tickling her ear with his breath.   
  
"Horrible, soo horrible that I might just want to kiss you." she replied shyly.   
  
Draco slowed down to a stop in midair.   
  
He turned her around and gently placed a kiss on her soft lips. 'This time shes awake and concious' he thought   
  
Hermione had never been kissed and seem to relish the feeling of it. Wanting more she pressed her lips more deeply into his. Draco wove his hands in through her brown curls and deepened the kiss. Time itself had seem to have stopped. Midair, in the middle of night where the stars were glittering the sky Draco and Hermione finally realized what was truly missing in their lives.   
  
Releasing from the kiss...Hermione whispered "So...what's next?" in Draco's ear. 


End file.
